party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Xenon
Info Xenon is a member of the Resistance. He is a mixture of Thief and Pirate, therefore using Strength, Dexterity, and Luck as his main stats. With a Whip Blade and a Controller, Xenon uses technology and quick-paced attacks to eliminate his enemies. Originally a weapon created by Gelimer, Xenon escaped and joined the Resistance. Skill List To view Xenon's skill list, click here. History A young boy once disappeared from Edelstein while walking home after playing Mesorangers with his friends. Abducted by Gelimer, the chief scientist of the Black Wings, the boy's memories were seemingly erased and he was made into a test subject for advanced cyberization. Several years later, the leaders of the Resistance broke into one of Gelimer's labs, but one of them - Claudine - was captured. The kidnapped boy, now a superhuman cyborg named Xenon, was disturbed and confused. A memory started coming back to him: Claudine was one of his childhood friends. Puzzled by this revelation and wanting to unlock more of his memories, he freed Claudine and they fought their way out of the lab along with Xenon's cyborg friend Roo-D. Freed from captivity, Xenon sets out on a journey to regain his humanity. Class Specifics Xenon is a more complicated class, being a mix of Thief and Pirate; he can wear both their equipments and is fueled by the three stats they use: Strength, Dexterity, and Luck. These stats strengthen Xenon's Multilateral I, Multilateral II, Multilateral III, Multilateral IV, Multilateral V and Multilateral VI, whereas Strength contributes to Power Stance (knockback resistance), Dexterity to resistance to elements and status ailments, Luck to avoidability, and all three to total damage. The three stats complicates Xenon's stat distribution. Auto assign contributes to the stats individually rather than simultaneously, an auto assign has been picked, it cannot be switched until the current Multilateral's stats requirements have been met for that stat. Some of Xenon's skills require Surplus Supply instead of Mana. A UI depicting a gauge will appear on screen, indicating how much surplus he has. Xenon starts out with five maximum points, but each job advancement increases that amount by five to a maximum of twenty. One point regenerates every four seconds or when Xenon evades an attack with a 60% chance of regenerating. Additionally, to further bolster his stats, every point of surplus grants 1% all stats. At level 30, Xenon will learn Multi Mode Linker. Some of his skills have multiple variants and Modal Shift is used to swap between them. Xenon also gains Promessa Assault which allows him access to Veritas, which doubles as an NPC service area and an intercontinental station. Job Advancements Upon reaching level 30, accept Xenon's quest to warp to Veritas, then talk to Professor Dreamboat to advance. To make the third job advancement, accept Xenon's quest, then head over to Road to the Mine 1 in Edelstein. Complete the quests Black Wings Hat 1 (by talking to Stephan), Black Wings Hat 2 (By giving Stephan 100,000 mesos in exchange for a Black Wings Hat, so come prepared), and Getting Caught?! (By accepting Stephan's quest and defeating Black Wings Goon in the special map). Once all three are completed, return to Veritas via Promessa Assault and talk to Promathus to advance. Gallery Female Xenon.png|Female Xenon artwork while using skills. Root_Abyss_Xenon.png|Xenon (Root Abyss Set). Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males